The Truth About Ginny Weasley, The Choices We Make
by pinkbarbie84
Summary: Ginny Weasley - what is she all about??? Why is there a connection between her and a proffesser??? GW/HP romance in the making. Please anyone out their, come read my story see what you think of it, please review. Thanx
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to a God named JKR, who's book's have made us the Harry Potter fans we are today!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Truth About Ginny - The Choices We Take In Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bleak chilly night in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, outside the frosted window sparkly silver snowflakes tumbled on the ground, falling ever so gently. Sitting on an enormous red leather beanbag with a hot cup of coco near the fireplace you could see a petite red headed girl in serious thought!  
  
A place that provided her comfort for the last four long-winded years of her life, every Gryffindor pupil was fast asleep due to it been 2 am in the morning, the only sound that you could make out was firey flames, gorgeous yellows, gold, orange and red off course the Gryffindor colors.  
  
Yes that's right the red headed girl was in Gryffindor, the house or the brave and courageous soles to speak. Ginny Weasley was her name, not a popular person some might say for she was a quiet young girl of 16 who kept herself to herself, yes she was friendly to others in conversation and classes but really only had three or four close friends that she could talk with and even then, they did not know everything there was to know about Virginia Weasley!!!!!!  
  
After the horrific events that took place in her first year she had somewhat distanced herself away from others even her own brothers which three of them lived in the same Gryffindor house at this time - the Weasley clan were know to all wizards and witches in their magical world especially at Hogwarts.  
  
For there were George and Fred the terrible twosome who were twins, causing havoc and mayhem at their school, they were in their final year and hoping to own there own joke shop once finishing Hogwarts, Ginny could only apologize to those who asked about them, the terrible twosome, they made her laugh and giggle oh yes, sometimes it was hard for her not too.  
  
Then there was Ronald Weasley, ickkle Ronniekins, as George and Fred put it, he was barely a year older than Ginny for he was great at wizarding chess, the one thing he had excelled in at school, for he was best friends with 'the boy that lived' everyone apart from the Slytherine house loved and was also scared off, yes Harry Potter.  
  
Ron was very very overprotective of young Ginny, if a person of the opposite sex even looked at Ginny, Ron would go nuts and a Weasley temper would break loose, for many gryffindors feared the Weasley temper especially Ron's, but what they didn't know was that Ginny's was the worst of all!!!!!  
  
You see she was the youngest and only female of the Weasley clan. Brought up with six brothers she was the baby of the bunch, no harm would come to her however much they tried to protect her, after her first year she was under close watch by her brothers, not letting her out of their sight.  
  
Back to the boy who lived - Harry Potter, Ginny Weasleys crush, thinking about him this very moment made her stomach flip, for he had the most gorgeous green eyes and black hair that was always messy no matter how much he combed, washed and used magic to flatten, it would always stick up, she loved it. She could not say two words to him without mumbling or turning Weasley red, the same color as her Weasley hair.  
  
The only female friend Ginny had was Hermoine Granger, the object of Ronniekins love life! For Ron loved her dearly, made Ginny sick sometimes, Hermoine was a very beautiful brunette and was top of the class for everything, many people envied her not to say the whole of Slytherine - rivals against Gryffindor, for she was part of the famous trio.  
  
If only Harry would notice Ginny as Ron had finally noticed Hermoine, Ginny sighed unpleasantly for she loved him dearly, not for being 'the boy that lived' but for being the person that he was, he and the rest of the trio each year confronted Voldermort - evil heir to Slytherine, whose plans were to kill Harry and all mudbloods, muggles and anyone he did not like or thought worthy of the ability to use or possess magic.  
  
It was in first year that Ginny was at the mercy of Voldermort a diary of the memory that once belonged to Tom Riddle a talented young wizard, he made her do horrible things that she could not control which thankfully were all in the past.  
  
Back to the Gryffindor common room which was painted red and gold, Ginny sat there reflecting about her life, how she was fed up of being the quiet little girl, Rons baby sister, she had no idea of the watcher that was observing from afar, for her life was going to change very much so!!!!!!  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Truth About Ginny weasley, The choic...

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to a god named JKR, whos books have made up the Harry Potter fans we are today!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Truth About Ginny - The Choices We Take In Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The watcher in the Gryffindor common room stood silent and still, for her could not believe the site of this elegant beauty this petite red headed girl possessed. The desire to hold and treasure this girl was the watchers wishes in life, a silent tear run down his velvet black cloak for this is as close her could be without brining harm to himself and to this girl.  
  
Ginny Weasley was by now fast asleep, the watcher knew that this was like a second bed,it had been that way since the end of first year, he had transfigured a sheet that was nearby into a cosy quilt which was placed gently above her.  
  
"Sleep my dear, for no harm shall come to thee" the watcher whispered ever so quietly not to wake up the rest of the house.  
  
As the watcher made his way back to his chamber, her cursed silently, for the past 15 years, not one evening had gone by without a though or view of this poor girl, to have to lead a life, the way she is living, not to be able to gain the knowledge of his exsistence or heritage for that matter.  
  
He wished that Natasha was here, this was his one true love, sadly she had died whilst giving birth to an angel that in time shall be the saviour of the witch and wizarding world. Ginny Weasley reminded him the first day that she was placed under the sorting hat that she was remarkably alike his love. Therefore when he heard of the event in her first year with Voldermort he swore to protect this girl from there on.  
  
Natasha, this women was his light and day, they had a similar relationship as James Potter and Lily Evans, happines and joy, fighting then lots of making up. They were destined to be with one another and began to love from the age of 15, the foursome were very good friends but the other couple too had passed away leaving 'the boy that lived' with the horrible muggles 'the Dursleys'. Lily Evans was Natasha's best friend they even looked alike which at times could become very annoyiong, James Potter had thought at one point that himself and Lily were secretly seeing each other behind his back it was only after James punched him that he found out that he was seeing Natasha, for she was placed in Hogwarts in her fourth year, an American girl she had many other brothers and sister's that transfered from the American school of witch craft and wizardry. The four had become quite an item.  
  
After the death of each other the proffesser had put on a face and built a cold wall around him that no one not even the Hogwarts Headmaster was able to break through, but sometimes he would crack a smile for the proffessers, it broke their hearts.  
  
Seeing Potter each day frankly freakied him out and scared him too as he was growing like his father every day, with the evil Voldermort going around, he knew that time was coming where 'the order' were to fight but the new 'order' that was to take place were pupils from Hogwarts, Potter and the Weasleys along with many other pupils were going to learn how to fight, not that Potter and the trio would be learning much, but new things people treble their age knew for they had confronted Voldermort many times.  
  
This explains his attitude to Harry Potter, a cold and unhappy atmosphere, possibly anger to! For it was not Harrys fault but the proffesser simply wishes it was him that were killed and not his love and best friends.  
  
As far as the proffesser knew Voldermort had traveled far away over to America to rebuild his status and army, many of the ministry are there now looking for him and his followers as well as the ministry of magic in America. So there had been peace here for over a year, but everyone knew that one day he would be back but untill then familys and friend would take the time they have with each other. If only he had the same opportunity.  
  
The old man shook his head saldly as he watched the poffesser in action, Albus himself wished things could be different - the man was like a son he never had, "the life you lead and choices we take are onto our own" - remebering these words a young man told him fifteen years ago.  
  
Whilst peering into the crystal globe Dumbledore softly said " If happiness is lost, love shall rebuild and sadness will be gone, give it time proffesser, give it time". 


End file.
